


Shine A Little More

by Nevanna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Fusion, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Diamonds should not want or need to fuse.





	Shine A Little More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danvssomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvssomethingorother/gifts).



> This story was written for a Femslash February prompt. The title is from the song "In The Rough" by Anna Nalick.

Diamonds should not want or need to fuse.

To do so would mean that something is missing from one or more of them, leaving a dent or crack that they can only mend by opening up to another Gem.

But something has been _missing_ ever since Pink Diamond was shattered, even though admitting as much seems like another kind of weakness. When Blue Diamond reaches out to Yellow, she knows that their dance won’t repair that damage. Still, perhaps it will let Yellow weep without shame, and, in return, Blue might be able to borrow some of her strength.

The moment when they start to melt together is the closest that Blue has come to happiness in too many centuries.


End file.
